plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Re-Peat Moss
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Moss Plant |effect = When you play a Trick, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = To do what I do... it's TRICKY. I'll leave it at that.}} Re-Peat Moss is a basic-common plant card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 4 , and has 2 /3 when first played. Its effect causes it to do a Bonus Attack whenever a plant trick is played. Origins It is based off the sphagnum, known as the peat moss. Its name is a portmanteau of "repeat," referring to its special effect and "peat moss," the real-life plant this plant is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Moss Plant *'Effect:' When you play a Trick, this does a Bonus attack. *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description To do what I do... it's TRICKY. I'll leave it at that. Update history Version 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Basic - Common Strategies Re-Peat Moss' ability to do a bonus attack when a trick is played can be used effectively in tandem with Party Thyme, as every time a plant trick is played, the former will perform a bonus attack, which will then trigger the latter's effect of allowing the player to draw a card. Later in the game, this card can become very dangerous, as the large amount of sun lets the player play a lot of tricks, allowing them to also get free damage in return. The Re-Peat Moss and Party Thyme combination not only is effective by itself, but also synergizes well with Bananasaurus Rex. Since Bananasaurus Rex gets +1 /+1 every time you draw a card, this combo ultimately lets you do 2 free damage, draw a card, and boost Bananasaurus Rex for each trick used. It's also good to use tricks like the Fertilizer to boost this card's stats, especially because he can do a bonus attack after each trick. Cards like the Espresso Fiesta or the Plant Food are very helpful, because he will always add another bonus attack. If your hero is the Captain Combustible, you can use both the Blazing Bark and the Embiggen superpowers to boost him, making him a threath. Counters When you see this, try to use Rolling Stone to defeat it instantly, or your opponent will buff it, and when it is out of control (because your opponent must have a deck full of tricks to play this), using Rocket Science or Locust Swarm is a must to prevent recieving heavy damage. You can also block this card's bonus attacks, using a zombie with the Gravestone trait, since it can't be destroyed. Gallery Re-Peat_Moss_stats.png|Re-Peat Moss' statistics Re-Peat_Moss_card.png|Card Old Re-Peat Moss description.PNG|Re-Peat Moss' statistics Re-Peat Moss card.PNG|Old card Choice_between_Dog_Walker_and_Re-Peat_Moss.jpeg|The player having the choice between Re-Peat Moss and Dog Walker as a prize for completing a level Choice_between_Venus_Flytrap_and_Re-Peat_Moss.jpeg|The player having the choice between Re-Peat Moss and Venus Flytrap as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Its description is a reference to the fact that it will do a bonus attack when a plant trick is played. *It is the only Moss card in the game. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Moss cards